Shiroma Miru
|birthday = October 14, 1997 |nationality = Japanese |blood_type = B |height = 160 cm |weight = 49 kg |twitter = Official Twitter |instagram = Official Instagram }}Shiroma Miru (시로마 미루; しろま　みる) is currently an NMB48 member. She was a contestant on Produce 48. However, she ranked #20 on the finale, being eliminated and unable to make it into IZ*ONE. Career & History Miru Official debuted with NMB48 in October of 2010. After she was eliminated from Produce 48 she returned to the group to continue her activities. Discography Produce 48 * "ネッコヤ (Pick Me)" (2018) * "내꺼야 (Pick Me)" (2018) * "Rollin' Rollin'" (2018) * "You're in Love, Right?" (2018) NMB48 A-Sides * "Zetsumetsu Kurokami Shoujo" * "Oh My God!" * "Junjou U-19" * "Nagiichi" * "Virginity" * "Kitagawa Kenji" * "Bokura no Eureka" * "Takane no Ringo" * "Rashikunai" (center with Yagura Fuuko) * "Don't look back!" * "Durian Shounen" * "Amagami Hime" * "Boku wa Inai" * "Boku Igai no Dareka" * "Warota People" (center) * "Yokubomono" * "Boku Datte naichau yo" * "Tokonoma Seiza Musume" (center) * "Bokou e Kaere!" (center) B-Sides * "Seishun no Lap Time" (Zetsumetsu Kurokami Shoujo) * "Mattemashita, Shingakki" (Zetsumetsu Kurokami Shoujo) * "Mikazuki no Senaka" (Zetsumetsu Kurokami Shoujo) * "Boku wa Matteru" (Oh My God!) * "Hoshokusha tachi yo" (Oh My God!) * "Uso no Tenbin" (Oh My God!) * "Migi e Magare!" (Junjou U-19) * "Boku ga Mou Sukoshi Daitan Nara" (Nagiichi) * "Mousou Girlfriend" (Virginity) * "Hinadande wa Boku no Miryoku wa Ikinainda" (Bokura no Eureka) (center with Yogi Keira) * "Todokanasoude Todokumono" (Bokura no Eureka) * "Yama e Yukou" (Takane no Ringo) (center) * "Migi ni Shiteru Ring" (Rashikunai) * "Sotsugyou Ryokou" (Don't look back!) * "Heart Sakebu" (Don't look back!) (center with Yagura Fuuko) * "Boku dake no Secret time" (Durian Shounen) (center with Yagura Fuuko) * "Kataomoi Yori mo Omoide wo..." (Must be now) * "Good-bye, Guitar" (Must be now) (center with Yagura Fuuko) * "Koi wo Isoge" (Amagami Hime) (center with Yagura Fuuko) * "Dotonbori yo, Naka Sete Kure!" (Amagami Hime) * "Saigo no go Shakudama" (Boku wa Inai) (center with Yagura Fuuko) * "Koi wa Sainan" (Boku Igai no Dareka) (center) * "Hontou no Jibun no Kyokaisen" (Warota People) (center) * "Yojijukugo Girls" (Yokubomono) (center) * "Gokai" (Yokubomono) (Duet with Yagura Fuuko) Albums * "Teppen Tottande!" (Teppen Tottande!) * "Namekuji Heart" (Teppen Tottande!) * "Lily" (Teppen Tottande!) * "12/31" (Teppen Tottande!) * "Ibiza Girl" (Sekai no Chuushin wa Osaka ya 〜 Namba Jichiku 〜) * ""Seito Techo no Shashin wa Ki ni Haittenai" no Hoshoku" (Sekai no Chuushin wa Osaka ya 〜 Namba Jichiku 〜) * "Natsu no Saiminjutsu" (Sekai no Chuushin wa Osaka ya 〜 Namba Jichiku 〜) * "Peak" (Sekai no Chuushin wa Osaka ya 〜 Namba Jichiku 〜) (center with Yagura Fuuko) * "Masaka Singapore" (Namba Ai ～Ima, Omou Koto～) (center) * "Namba Ai" (Namba Ai ～Ima, Omou Koto～) * "Boku wa Aisarete wa Inai" (Namba Ai ～Ima, Omou Koto～) (solo) AKB48 A-Sides * "Kibouteki Refrain" * "Tsubasa wa Iranai" * "Shoot Sign" * "Negaigoto no Mochigusare" * "＃SukiNanda" * "11gatsu no Anklet" * "Jabaja" * "Teacher Teacher" * "NO WAY MAN" * "Jiwaru DAYS" * "Sustainable" B-Sides * "Ano Hi no Fuurin" (Gingham Check) * "HA!" (Eien Pressure) * "Kimi to Deatte Boku wa Kawatta" (Kimi no Hohoemi wo * Yume ni Miru) * "Kinou Yori Motto Suki" (Mae Shika Mukanee) * "Hito Natsu no Hankouki" (Kokoro no Placard) * "Yankee Rock" (Green Flash) * "Punkish" (Green Flash) * "Mizu no Naka no Dendouritsu" (Halloween Night) * "Madonna no Sentaku" (Kuchibiru ni Be My Baby) * "Yasashii place" (Kuchibiru ni Be My Baby) * "Shigamitsuita Seishun" (Kimi wa Melody) * "M.T. ni Sasagu" (Kimi wa Melody) * "Set me free" (Tsubasa wa Iranai) * "Hikari to Kage no Hib" (LOVE TRIP / Shiawase wo Wakenasai) * "Densetsu no Sakana" (LOVE TRIP / Shiawase wo Wakenasai) * "Mata Anata no Koto wo Kangaeteta" (High Tension) * "Mayonaka no Tsuyogari" (Shoot Sign) (center) * "Tenmetsu Pheromone" (Negaigoto no Mochigusare) * "Give Up wa Shinai" (＃SukiNanda) * "Yosougai no Story" (11gatsu no Anklet) * "Hetawoutsu" (Jabaja) * "Sandal ja Dekinai Koi" (Sentimental Train) Albums * "Koko ni Ita koto" (Koko ni Ita koto) * "Aozora yo Sabishikunai ka?" (1830m) * "Koko ga Rhodes da, Koko de tobe!" (Koko ga Rhodes da, Koko de tobe!) * "Clap" (0 to 1 no Aida) * "Subete wa Tochuu Keika" (Thumbnail) * "Kutsuhimo no Musubikata" (Bokutachi wa, Ano Hi no Yoake wo Shitteiru) * "Mystery Line" (Bokutachi wa, Ano Hi no Yoake wo Shitteiru) Solo * "Boku wa Aisarete wa Inai" (Namba Ai ～Ima, Omou Koto～) Filmography Music Videos Produce 48 * Pick Me (2018) * Pick Me Trainee Ver. (2018) NMB48 * Zetsumetsu Kurokami Shoujo (2012) * Oh My God! (2012) * Junjou U-19 (2012) * Nagiichi (2012) * Virginity (Short Ver.) (2012) * Kitagawa Kenji (2012) * Bokura no Eureka (2012) * Kamonegikkusu (Short Ver.) (2013) * Takane no Ringo (Short Ver.) (2014) * Unofficial Rashikunai (2014) * Unofficial Don't Look Back! (2015) * Durian Shounen (Short Ver.) (2015) * Amagami Hime (2016) * Boku Igai no Dareka (2016) * Boku wa Inai (Short Ver.) (2016) * Boku Igai no Dareka (2016) ** Boku Igai no Dareka (Short Ver.) (2016) * Warota People (2017) * Yokubomono (2018) * Boku Datte naichau yo (2018) * Tokonoma Seiza Musume (2019) * Bokou e Kaere! (2019) AKB48 * Kibouteki Refrain (2015) * Tsubasa wa Iranai (2016) * Shoot Sign (2017) * Negaigoto no Mochigusare (2017) * ＃SukiNanda (2017) * 11gatsu no Anklet (2018) * Jabaja (2018) * Teacher Teacher (2018) * NO WAY MAN (2018) * Jiwaru DAYS (2019) Television Variety * Produce 48 (2018) * NMB48 Shiroma Miru no Kin Metal tottande! (2019) Gallery Produce 48 Shiroma Miru Promotional 1.jpg Shiroma Miru Promotional 2.jpg Shiroma Miru Promotional 3.jpg Shiroma Miru Promotional 4.jpg Shiroma Miru Promotional 5.jpg Shiroma Miru Promotional 6.jpg Shiroma Miru Promotional 7.jpg Shiroma Miru Promotional 8.jpg Shiroma Miru Promotional 9.jpg Shiroma Miru Promotional 10.jpg Shiroma Miru Promotional 11.jpg NMB48 Shiroma Miru 2010.jpg Shiroma Miru 2011 1.jpg Shiroma Miru 2011 2.jpg Shiroma Miru 2012 1.jpg Shiroma Miru 2012 2.jpg Shiroma Miru 2013.jpg Shiroma Miru 2014.jpg Shiroma Miru 2015 1.jpg Shiroma Miru 2015 2.jpg Shiroma Miru 2016 1.jpg Shiroma Miru 2016 2.jpg Shiroma Miru 2017 1.jpg Shiroma Miru 2017 2.jpg Shiroma Miru 9th Senbatsu Election Poster.jpg Shiroma Miru 2018.jpg Shiroma Miru 10th Senbatsu Election Poster.jpg Videos ENG sub PRODUCE48 NMB48ㅣ시로마 미루ㅣ미루룽이 좋아하는 네 가지 @자기소개 1분 PR 180615 EP.0|Self Introduction PRODUCE48 48스페셜 윙크요정, 내꺼야!ㅣ시로마 미루(NMB48) 180615 EP.0|Wink Challenge PRODUCE48 48스페셜 도전! 아.이.컨.택ㅣ시로마 미루(NMB48) 180615 EP.0|Eye Contact Challenge PRODUCE48 48스페셜 마이크, 내꺼야!ㅣ카토 유우카(NMB48)+시로마 미루(NMB48) - ♬코코로노 치즈 180615 EP.0|Karaoke Challenge PRODUCE48 48스페셜 히든박스 미션ㅣ이승현(WM) vs 시로마 미루(NMB48) 180615 EP.0|Hidden Box Challenge PRODUCE48 단독 풀버전 NMB48 나이키 코코로, 무라세 사에, 시로마 미루, 카토 유우카, 우에무라 아즈사 ♬웃긴 사람들 @기획사별 퍼포먼스 180622 EP.2|Company Evaluation PRODUCE48 단독 직캠 일대일아이컨택ㅣ시로마 미루 - ♬내꺼야 180629 EP.3|Pick Me Trainee Ver. Eye Contact PRODUCE48 단독 직캠 일대일아이컨택ㅣ시로마 미루 - I.O.I ♬너무너무너무 1조 @그룹 배틀 180629 EP.3|Very Very Very Eye Contact PRODUCE48 단독 직캠 일대일아이컨택ㅣ시로마 미루 - Ariana Grande ♬Side To Side @댄스 포지션 평가 180720 EP.6|Side to Side Eye Contact PRODUCE48 단독 직캠 일대일아이컨택ㅣ시로마 미루 - ♬Rollin′Rollin′ @콘셉트 평가 180817 EP.10|Rollin' Rollin' Eye Contact PRODUCE48 최종회 반해버리잖아? 최종 데뷔 평가 무대 180831 EP.12|You're In Love, Right? Produce 48 Ranking Category:Contestants Category:Season 3 Contestants Category:NMB48